Sentimientos Incorrectos
by Kaori Sorel
Summary: Zuko acaba de unirse a Aang, abandonado los lujos del palacio y su familia, pero pronto comienza una amistad con Katara que terminara en pasión y amores prohibidos. Pero que es capaz de hacer un hombre por la mujer que desea y ama, tendrá que protegerla a toda costa aunque eso lo implique a él también. Nota: Ningunos de los personajes es de mi autoria, contenido lemon.
1. Capítulo 1- Despertar

SENTIMIENTOS INCORRECTOS

Notas: no tengo ningún tipo de autoría sobre Aang. La leyenda del Avatr, así como sus personajes, el único fin es entretener a los fans, esta historia es 100% Zutara.

CAPITULO I

DESPERTAR

El sol estaba subiendo al cielo de nuevo, lo sabía porque su piel blanca ardía y le indicaba que el poder empezaba a nacer en él, abrió sus ojo dorados como ese astro, y diviso un techo rustico, hacía meses que ese lugar ya era su hogar pues el castillo quedo atrás junto con su padre y hermana Azula, se incorporó y recordó el día de su bienvenida al equipo Avatar como Sokka los llama, como olvidarlo una amenaza de muerte por parte de la maestra agua fue su obsequio, solo pudo sonreír ante el recuerdo, en verdad le costó trabajo ganarse la confianza de ella pero ahora ya era amigos, una familia.

Comenzó a vestirse con sus ropas rojas, si bien era cierto él era un desterrado, no se atrevía a negar su origen, su cuerpo bien formado por el entrenamiento arduo de años fue cubierto por sus ropas de entrenamiento. Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo al recordar que tenía que ver a Katari, la idea realmente le entusiasmaba,

Realmente ere de mañana apenas unos rayos de sol se podían ver, pero hace semanas que Katara le ganaba, ya se había vuelto una competencia entre ellos.

-¡Te gane! - decía la maestra emocionada y a saltos- Ves no podrás ganarme - ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable, típica de ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no soy ciego. ¿Mujer realmente no duermes? – dijo sin emoción alguna.

-¡Me llamo Katara! Ya lo hablamos sobre eso su majestad, acaso no puede recordar el nombre de sus plebeyos – ofreciéndoles una reverencia y risitas burlonas.

-Puff si, como sea .. Katara, Sabes algo mi amigo realmente tiene suerte de tenerte como novia – mientras sonreía de lado y le brindaba un caricia suave en su mejilla.

-Zuko, gracias, pero porque me dices esas cosas – con sonrrojo notable y alejándose de la caricia.

-Simple que hombres no disfrutaría de una mujer .. que solo dice tonterías y por supuesto que a tu lado jamás se aburrirá – soltando una carcajada, a sabiendas de lo que le esperaría por esa broma-

-¡No soy un bufón! ¡Ni payaso! ¡SOY UNA MUJER! –dándole un golpe al maestro fuego.

-Ya, ya, vamos solo es una broma, mejor dime si ya comenzaste a preparar el desayuno o llegue realmente tarde –colocando su palma sobre la cabeza de Katara para alejarla de él, puesto que Zuko era realmente más grane que ella.

-Hump, aun ni siquiera voy de pesca, además sabes que es algo que ya hacemos juntos –con algo de enojo en su voz.

-Genial, podemos hacer el desayuno y entrenar al mismo tiempo, al parecer los maestros agua tiene buenas ideas muy de vez en cuando –con tono de juego y codeándola.

-No te aproveches porque estás en tu punto más alto, bien podría darte una paliza- guiñándole un ojo y tomándolo del brazo- Ya vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Se montaron en Apa para ir al rio que ya era un escape para ambos, de camino a allá ninguno de los dos hablaba solo contemplaban el cielo diurno que aún se mezclaba con el de la noche. Pronto llegaron a su destino y se pusieron cómodos, Zuko siempre se quitaba su chaleco dejando sus bien formados pectorales y músculos al descubierto, los que no habían sido ignorados por la maestra agua, quien se sentía culpable al ver el cuerpo de ese maestro fuego, por Dios, ese era el cuerpo de un hombre pero no de cualquiera sino del hombre que era el mejor amigo de su novio, en ocasiones lo veía sobre el hombro para que él no lo notara.

Pero Katara creía que era la única que se sentía así, culpable, por desear a su amigo, deseo que palabra tan sucia o eso pensaba, pero pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

-Katara, ¡Katara! No piensas ayudarme – con cierto fastidio típico de él.

Ya voy, no me grites no soy una de tus sirvientas – musito molesta, no por el comentario sino por como la ponía.

Has lo que quieras, hoy amanecí de buen humor, no pienso pelear contigo – dijo sin expresión alguna- porque peleas tanto conmigo, pensé que nos llevábamos bien ya, mujeres – mientras se alejaba.

Katara por su parte no hizo más que quitarse sus ropas típicas de la tribu agua, quedando solo con sus vendajes, ya que al pescar también practicaba agua control, era raro que esta rutina comenzó como una simple coincidencia.

*************************************** FLAS BACK ******** ******************************

Despertaba a las 5:00 am como siempre, de no hacerlo así el tiempo no me alcanzaría para hacer tanta comida, tres hombres sí que comían, unos con más clase que otros, bueno Zuko nada más, pero Toph no se quedaba atrás comía igual de mal que su pequeños hermano mayor. Se ponía sus ropas sobre su delgado y bien formado cuerpo moreno, que era iluminado por los rayos del Sol, salía de su habitación caminando por el pasillo hasta el patio principal, el templo aire realmente era grande pero apacible, esas horas eran sus favoritas todo comenzaba a despertar.

Pero en el centro junto a la fuente logro ver una figura, solo pudo disponerse a pelear con el intruso, seguramente algún mercenario que venía por Aang o por Zuko, pues su amado padre le puso precia a su propio hijo, en verdad que los de la Nación del fuego tenían la sangre mala y el alma, pensó con pesar. Pronto abandono sus pensamientos para acercarse a la figura misteriosa cubierta por la luz primera del día.

-Katara, buenos días – interrumpió Zuko con voz pesada.

-Zuko, por Dios pude haberte matado, ¿Qué demonios haces despierto a estas horas? –mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Tu, asesinarme a mí? -con la mirada hacia el suelo- siempre me levanto a esta hora, solo que usualmente me quede en mi habitación, esta ocasión no pude soportar el encierro- con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

-Soy fuerte no me subestimes –guardando silencio- Se lo que es no poder descansar, sabes, comprendo lo que sientes. Cuando era niña y la Nación del fuego mato a mi madre por mi culpa - con una amargura y dolor total en su voz- por semanas, meses no podía dormir, despertaba temprano y me quedaba sentada en mi cama, Gran Gran lo noto y para ocupar mi tiempo me enseñó a cocinar - entre risas fingidas- bueno me dio una excusa para poder seguir con mi costumbre de no descansar, así que comprendo perfectamente lo que es no poder dormir, con el tiempo me perdone, pero _ya sabes dicen que el habito se hace costumbre_.

-Tu madre solo hizo lo que debía y eso era protegerte, no te culpes – finalizo entre resoplos- Yo no he tenido ningún sueño placentero desde que mi padre me desafio a un Agni Kai,

-¿Agni Kai? – en tono de cuestionamiento,

-Si, Agni Kai, es un duelo donde se juega el honor – con temor en su voz.

-¿Qué edad tenías? ¿Por qué te desafío tu padre? – con un rostro lleno de horro y voz de desaprobación.

-Yo tenía 13 años, ese día comenzó como uno de los mejores, mi padre al que deseaba agradarle a cualquier costa, me invito a mi primera junta entre generales de la Nación del fuego, pero cometí un error que él jamás me dejaría olvidar, hable fuera de turno, el enfureció, como siempre, y me desafío a un Agni Kai, yo le roge tantas veces que no recuerdo el número exacto, pero me llevo a la arena de combate, yo solo tenía 13 años, el terror me invadió creí que solo era un escarmiento, humillación pública, me arrodille ante él y le dije que no pelearía contra mi propio padre –con los puños cerrado de impotencia.

¿Qué te respondió? – mientras tomaba su puño y deshacía el agarre, entrelazando sus manos, como tratando de alejar esa impotencia.

-Me respondió que lo estaba humillando, que un príncipe jamás se arrodilla y mucho menos implora, pero que me ensañaría respeto y el dolor seria mi maestro, después puso su puño frente a mi rostro y me quemo, nunca antes he sentido un dolor físico como ese, desperté en mi barco con la noticia de mi destierro y la tarea de llevar al Avatar al Nación del fuego, y de esa manera recuperar mi honor, en ese momento no lo vi, Ozai me había desterrado de por vida, puesto que en 100 años nadie había encontrado al Avatar y ahora esa tarea recaía en un adolescente de 13 años; pero mi tío jamás me abondo, es más rogo a mi padre para que le permitiera acompañarme, y pues ese es el motivo por el cual siempre estaba tras ustedes, la ilusión de poder volver a casa con honor, disculpa- lo último lo dijo en voz tan baja que parecía que quisiera no ser escuchado.

-Que cruel –pasando su mano por su cicatriz, con tal delicadeza como si se fuera a romper ante el simple tacto- sabes no tenía idea, disculpa por todas las cosas malas que te dije.

-Descuida, no me dijiste nada que no fuera verdad, cada palabra me la merecía, sin embargo me di cuenta que nadie podría regresarme mi honor, solo yo, por eso estoy aquí con ustedes haciendo lo correcto – ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable y cálida.

-Eso lo sé de sobra, ahora eres parte de esta pequeña familia, algo rara pero de algo puedes estar seguro, nunca te dejaremos solo –colocando la mano de Zuko entre las suyas- es más acompáñame conozco un lugar hermoso, mi lugar – entre risas- bueno hoy se convertirá en nuestro lugar.

*************************************** FLAS VOLVER ********* ******************************

No podía dejar de verla ahí parada con ese cuerpo perfecto, moreno una piel que parece que al tocarla te quemara el alma, esos pensamientos inundaban la mente del maestro fuego, al contemplar a Katarra, pensó en hacer la pesca soló y así impresionarla, Que viera lo fuerte que podía ser.

Así que sin dudarlo se sumergió en lago, divisando un pescado realmente grande, sus dientes lucían filosos y si no fuera suficiente también poseía fuerza, tácticamente lo tomo por en medio sujetándolo fuertemente, el pez luchaba pero él era más hábil así que lo arrojo hacia afuera y termino siendo una victoria para él. Aunque la victoria le duro poco, esa maestra agua ni siquiera había visto su hazaña. Tanto esfuerzo para nada se maldijo en sus interiores.

-Hump esto no se va aquedar así, ya vera –dijo saliendo del lago.

-Se acercó sigilosamente a la maestra, tomándola de cintura y arrojándola al lago.

-Eso te ganas por perezosa –entre risas casi infantiles- Ya he atrapado el desayuno y sin tu ayuda maestra agua.

-Ah sí, pues toma esto -haciendo un látigo de agua que lo hizo caer al rio junto a ella-

-Sabes que odio el agua –salpicándola y jugando con ella en el rio.

-Claro que la odias, el agua apaga el fuego- con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

-Te equivocas si al fuego le echas agua, solo se expande –guiñándole un ojo y sumergiéndola dentro del agua.

-Zuko, basta -entre risas y recuperando la respiración- será mejor vestirnos o no terminare el desayuno a tiempo

-De que te quejas siempre te ayuda, es más concino mejor que tú –sentencio.

-Como sea ya salgamos de aquí -pero en un movimiento rápido sumergió a Zuko como él le había hecho anteriormente- No te aconsejo que te mentas con un maestro agua dentro de su elemento, vámonos ya –ofreciéndole la mano para salir a ese maestro fuego.

Ya se había vestido y con ayuda de Katara sus ropas estaban secas, llegaron pronto al templo donde Zuko cumplió su promesa ayudándole a hacer el desayuno, que paso entre travesuras y chistes de ambos, después de esa terea Katara se encargaba de servir el desayuno con el apoyo del príncipe.

-Sokka, toma – ofreció gentilmente Zukko.

-Gracias, pero sabes esta vez se demoraron más, hasta parece que la haces más feliz de lo que lo hace Aang – dándole un golpe al maestro fuego.

-¿Eh? Sokka creo que el no comer a tiempo realmente te afecta, imaginas cosas raras – riendo ante la simple idea que honestamente a él no le desagradaba.

-¡SOKA! Basta nos meterás en problemas por tus comentarios tontos –ofreciéndole una mira de mido.

-Hahaha ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Acaso es cierto Katara, vamos dinos ya – dijo Toph con dificultad por las carcajadas.

-No veo en donde esta lo gracioso Toph –sentencio Aang con seriedad y abandonado el comedor improvisado

-Katara deberías conseguirte un novio con mejor sentido del humor, pero chispistas no es una mejor opción eh –entre risas aun.

-Pero que les pasa a todos hoy, que no ven lo que acaban de causar – por un momento todo fue silencio pero Zuko lo rompió.

-Lo lamento, yo.. creo que debería ir a hablar con Aang.

-Claro que deberías lamentarlo, que es eso de coquetear con la novia de tu -pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Katara le arrojo agua tirándolo del banco.

-¡YA CALLATE TODO COMENZO POR TUS ESTUPIDOS COMENTARIOS! –

-Katara, cálmate, quizá sea cierto y yo halla mandado un mensaje equivoco a todos, tan solo deseaba llevarme bien contigo al igual que con los demás. Es mi deber solucionar esto.

-Zuko eso no es necesario, seré yo quien lo aclare – dijo cortésmente la muestra agua- Además tú eres el único que me ayuda con los labores domésticos, lo que realmente aprecio.

-Y seguirá siendo así, pero ammm las cazas las hare yo soló y tú te encargaras de cocinar.

-¿Pero nuestro.. –viéndose abruptamente interrumpida

-Nuestro entrenamiento seguirá en pie pero ahora en compañía de todos –sonriéndole gentilmente- Ahora si me permiten.

-Nuestro lugar –musito como susurro.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, le habían enseñado a meditar las cosas, a vivir en paz, pero cuando se trata de Katara simplemente no podía. Se sentía celoso de la relación que tenía últimamente con Zuko, eran tan unidos de pronto, es más hasta pensaba que más de lo que debían, pero un toque en su hombre lo regreso al su mundo.

-Aang- tomándolo del hombre- Yo me disculpo por el comentario inapropiado de Sokka, él solo habla sin pensar.

-Descuida Zuko sé que jamás me harías algo así, es solo que tú sabes Sokka siempre dice la verdad –callando ante la idea.

-Amm comprendo y lo entiendo por ello me limitare en mi contacto con Katara, ya lo discutimos y ambos comprendimos que es lo mejor – malidiciendose por sus palbaras, claro que no era mejor, la idea de no verla ya a solas le molestaba.

-No amigo, yo jamás te pediría algo así es más ni siquiera he insinuado nada parecido – ofreciéndole una sonriéndole como solo él lo hacía.

-Estoy seguro de ello, así que es una propuesta que no tendrá opción a ser rechazada Avatar – haciéndole una reverencia y retirándose.

Volvieron con el grupo, Aang se acercó a Katara dándole un beso tierno en los labios, acto fue como una flecha clavada en su corazón del maestro fuego, quien no pudo hacer más que apartar la vista, el día continuo normal hasta la noche, nuevamente Katara hizo la cena pero esta vez sola, le pareció raro pero no presto atención a ese detalle, aunque su ausencia le pesaba.

Todos terminaron de cenar y se retiraron, excepto Katara y Zuko quien le ayudo a recoger los platos y vasos.

-Crei que este deber también me lo dejarías solo a mi Zuko – en un tono total de reproche.

-Lo siento, es soló no deseo causarte problemas con Aang.

-¿De qué hablas? Él es buen chico jamás pensaría mal de ti, además es el avatar siempre está en equilibrio.

-Él es hombre Katara y lo entiendo, si tuviera una novia tan guapa, dulce, fuerte y buena, me moriría de celos ante la idea de que cualquier idiota pasara tiempo a solas con ella –hablando sin pensar como siempre, bien hecho príncipe, se reprochó.

-Crees …. Crees que soy todo eso –cuestiono en completo sonrrojo.

-Pues claro –respondió con rubor en sus mejillas que no pudo contener.

-No pensé que un príncipe como tú me pudiera ver de ese modo a una simple campesina ignorante –menciono con amargura- Seguramente conoces a mujeres más bellas de piel blanca y pelo dócil, con la delicadeza de una rosa y elegancia que solo corresponde a la realeza, no como yo.

-Tienes razón –pero ante el gesto de sorpresa y dolor de su maestra agua se apresuró a continuar- Ninguna se parece a ti, porque ellas son tan pálidas sin gracia alguna y débiles, no como tú que eres realmente bella, con esos ojos azules que atrapan a cualquiera que los vea, tú no eres una flor simple, sabes, en la Nación del fuego crece una hermosa flor, tan sublime como mortal, de pétalos hermosos y espinas que cortan la piel cual papel, crece en los ambientes más hostiles, a las cercanías de los volcanes, el dolor la forales igual que a ti –tomándola del mentón y obligándola a verlo- acercarse a ella te puede costar la vida, pero si lo logras y la haces tuya las demás flores palidecen ante ella, pareciendo simples hierbas.

-¿Y cómo se llama la flor? –con temblor en sus voz, un temblor que jamas había tenia y ni siquiera sabía porque.

-Si Zuko. ¿Cómo se llama esa flor? –interrumpo Aang haciendo que ambos se alejaran inmediatamente.

-Aang – fue lo único que Zuko pudo decir.

-Se llama beso de dragón Katara, pero Zuko no te ha dicho todo sobre esa flor, en efecto acercarse a ella te puede costar la vida pero si la consigues, su belleza no durara mucho, pues fuera de su ambiente solo morirá, por lo que solo un cobarde condenaría una bella flor a padecer por su egoísmo. ¿Qué piensas Zuko? – le dijo con seriedad que ninguno de los dos le había visto antes, quizá él era joven pero sabía bien cuando un hombre intentaba aprovecharse de una mujer y él no se lo permitiría, que jugara así con Katara con su Katara.

-Aang, solo es una boba historia, no tiene importancia –trato de calmar el ambiente Katara acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano.

-Tienes razón Aango solo un cobarde se atrevería a sacrificar a una delicada flor –sentencia con la misma seriedad.

-Ves ambos están de acuerdo ya vámonos ¿Si? – rogándole y jalando de su brazo.

-Descansa amigo – lo último con un sarcarmo tal que tanto Katara como él entendieron.

-Que descanses Aang –respondió con serenidad y viendo cómo se alejaban.

El desde hace meses que estaba interesado en Katara pero se mantenía al margen porque en primer lugar era la novia de su mejor amigos y dos sus estatus no se lo permitirían, el un príncipe y ella una campesina, y si no fuera suficiente esa campesina era una maestra agua, que diría su gente, jamás la aceptaría, pero como podía acabar con esos sentimientos incorrectos.

-¿Cómo le hago para olvidarte? – pregunto el príncipe mirando la Luna como rogando una respuesta que jamás tendría.

En los pasillos se veían dos figuras caminando, en completo silencio, hasta que uno de los dos se decidió a romper el silencio.

-¿Qué tanto viste Aang?- pregunto con temor en sus palabras.

-Lo suficiente sentencio él –sin mirarla siquiera

-No es lo que piensas, solo hablábamos –trato de excusarse y él también.

-Dime ¿Te gusta Zuko? –con un deje de enojo.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que no, eso no es posible él es un príncipe, Que locuras piensas –dejando el agarre que tenían.

-No te pregunte si era posible, solo te pregunte si te gustaba – reprocho

-No, no me gusta, feliz.

-Entonces porque no has querido ni siquiera compartir habitación conmigo, incluso Suki y Sokka lo hace –dijo apenado.

-Si esta noche duermo contigo, te sentirías más seguro –pregunto la maestra agua.

-Si – con una sonrisa en sus labios- Si, me sentiría más seguro, después de todo tu eres mi novia es normal.

-Entonces vayamos, que muero de sueño- mientras Aang la tomaba de la cintura y le susurraba algo al oído.

Pero no estaban solos un maestro fuego había sido testigo de sus declaraciones, tratando de alcanzarlos para ofrecerle una disculpa apropiada a Aang, escucho y vio esa escena que lo dejo congelado, se hubiera quedado en la cocina.

La idea de que Katara una chica buena y pura, pasara la noche con el Avatar lo mataba, estaba furico con ella por aceptar, se sentía traicionado, si esa era la palabra, sabía que estaba mal porque ella no le debía nada a él, un príncipe desterrado, es mas dijo que no le gustaba, pues claro cómo le iba a gustar con esa cicatriz horrible en su rostro, él confundió la lastima con amor, que sorpresa, menciono burlonamente,

-Esta noche no la podre pasar en el templo, ni hablar de domar –decia mientras se masajeaba la cien y se alejaba de templo.

CONTINUARA

NOTAS: es mi primer fanfic espero no les halla aburrido y si es el caso haha por favor díganme como mejor, amm el Fanfic contendrá lemon y violencia en los capítulos posteriores, saludos.


	2. Chapter 2- Realidad

SENTIMIENTOS INCORRECTOS

Notas: no tengo ningún tipo de autoría sobre Aang. La leyenda del Avatr, así como sus personajes, el único fin es entretener a los fans, esta historia es 100% Zutara.

Espero les agrade xDD

Ahí está el nuevo capítulo y espero comente eso me ayudara a mejorar, creo que aun me falta pero iré mejorando ^/^

CAPITULO II

REALIDAD

-Soy un imbécil, no un imbécil no, sino el más grande imbécil del mundo, como pude creer que ella una mujer bella, perfecta y buena se fijaría en mi –gritaba a pulmón abierto el príncipe- Puff debo dejar de hablar solo o quedare loco.

Entrenare si eso es lo mejor descargar esta frustración que hay en mí, se decía mentalmente, aunque no es tan malo ver mi realidad, después de todo Katara esta con Aang, soy muchas cosas pero no un traidor, era momento de poner distancia entre ellos pero eso le llevaría algunos días, no podría volver tan pronto, finalizo sus pensamientos y se dispuso a entrenar, comenzó a colocarse en posiciones de ataque y lanzar fuego a todas direcciones.

-Aang ¿Qué pretendes al pedirme que pase la noche contigo?

-Nada, no asustes –respondió amablemente y calmado- Seré honesto solo deseo el mismo nivel de intimidad que tienes con Zuko –respondió apenado.

\- De verdad haha vamos para eso no debo pasar la noche en tu habitación y me incomoda para ser honesta, quizá no soy tan buena novia como Suki –con algo de tristeza.

-Katara, yo … soy un egoísta, debí saber que no te sentirías cómoda, pero en verdad no hace nada yo te amo y por ende te respeto.

-Yo no dije nada de eso o parecido – se apresuró a responder la maestra con rapidez y sonrrojo.

-Calma, lo sé, es más discúlpame por haberte obligado a esto –con la vista en el suelo- te dejo mi habitación por esta noche, descansa –depositándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Me sentía terrible por haberle mentido así a mi .. novio, claro que le gustaba Zuko desde hace meses, pero eso era incorrecto y lo sabía de sobre, él un príncipe exiliado que solo tiene su honor y lo último que deseo es herirlo, será mejor así y con este último pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Ya era de día, y él no había dormido nada, realmente le atormentaba la idea, quizá él era muy joven pero realmente ya tenía 113 años y ella 16, mientras que Zuko ya casi 18 años, él era mayor que todos ellos, pero pronto volvió a la realidad cunado una mano toco su hombro.

-Amigo, buenos días –tocando el hombro de Aang.

-Zuko, buenos días, amm yo quería hablar sobre lo que paso anoche es que veras –pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-Aang, basta no es necesario en verdad , te comprendo bien, tu reacción fue normal y lógica, pero sabes no tienes por qué temer de ninguna manera, un príncipe exiliado y con la cara desfigurada podría competir con el Avatar –tocándole el hombro y ofreciednole una sonrisa- ella está loca por ti.

-No digas eso, tu eres un gran hombre tanto que temí –reconoció con pena.

-Hahaha no hablemos más del tema, pero mi promesa será cumplida –con todo el dolor de su alma así sería.

-Lo aprecio mucho, amigo mío.

-En fin, conseguí carne, te importaría si despertara a Katara para que la prepare –cuestiono el joven príncipe.

-En lo absoluto pero ella está en mi habitación –expreso con una sonrisa.

-Oh ya veo, entonces descuida, será mejor que descanse, yo haré el desayuno –con decepción se dirigió a la cocina improvisada, tenía la ilusión de que ella realmente se hubiera arrepentido en última instancia.

El continúo haciendo la comida más amarga que haya preparado en su vida pero eso solo le ayudo a entender que todo había sido una ilusión de su parte, pero alguien lo saco de sus tormentos mentales.

-Vamos que pasa, creí que eso me correspondía hacerlo a mí –tomando del hombro al príncipe.

-No te hay problema es algo que puedo hacer soló –sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-Ok entonces te ayudo a servir –dijo ofreciéndole un sonrisa que fue ignorada por él.

-Claro, hay algunos platos sobre la charola, llévalos por favor –con un tono totalmente neutro.

-Amm si, amm Zuko ¿Qué suce.. –pero fue interrumpida.

-Llévalos ya es un platillo de mi nación se debe servir caliente o perderá sabor – dijo tajantemente.

-Si, con permiso – mustio con tristeza evidente.

Lo que solo hizo enojar más al maestro fuego, acaso quería jugar con él, pasa la noche con Aang y luego quiere que todo sea como antes, por favor esa mujer no lo conocía bien, callo una vez pero sería la única.

Después de un rato se unió al grupo procurando sentarse lo más lejos de la maestra agua.

-Zuko, realmente eres buen cocinero, deberías hacer esto más seguido –le dio Toph sonriendo de alegría por la comida.

-Claro, si les gusto será un placer –respondió con amabilidad neutral.

-Espero puedas enseñarme a hacer esta rica comido – dijo Katara amablemente y sonriendo.

-Eso no se podrá Katara – dijo sin emoción alguna en sus palabras como lo haría su viejo yo.

-Pero ¿Por qué? No seas egoísta –se quejó.

-No es eso, solo que no eres un maestro fuego, y este platillo requiere de una cantidad de fuego intensa incapaz de lograr sin esta habilidad o bien los elementos necesarios, y como puedes ver aquí solo hay rocas –tomando un bocado de su plato.

-Entonces realmente tienes control de tu elemento ¿Cierto? -mirando al maestro fuego con emoción.

-Claro que lo tengo, te lo dije antes, por eso soy buen candidato como maestro del Avatar –dijo con orgullo a su amigo.

-Presumido –musito Katara, comentario que fue ignorado por él maestro fuego.

-Chicos, no creen que merecemos un descanso, Aang ya casi termina su entrenamiento, y ha mejorado ¿Cierto Zuko, Katara, Toph?, además falta para el gran día – dijo suplicante Sokka.

-¿Estas bromeando? No estamos para eso ahora y lo sabes bien – menciono con enojo evidente.

-Vamos Zuko, realmente he mejorado te consta, y a los demás igual.

-Basta, es broma dime que sí, no has mejorado en lo absoluto, solo sabes lo básico –grito poniéndose de pie- Ozai no está tomando un descanso Aang, él está entrenando para asesinarte.

-ZUKO, mide tus palabas, que lo asustes así no sirve de nada –gritando y poniéndose frente a él.

-¿Aang le temes a Ozai? -le dijo mirándolo e ignorando a la maestra agua.

-No, yo no le temo, estoy esforzándome Zuko y si te recuerdo soy el Avatar, es solo que no tengo el instinto asesino de los tuyos – dijo sin pensar.

-¿Los míos? Por favor y eres un Avatar al que fácilmente le patearon el trasero en Ba Sing Se – gritándole.

-Si, lo sabemos de sobra, crees que hemos olvidado tu traición, si lo vencieron fue porque lo atacaron a traición, pero no es sorpresa los maestros fuego solo conocen el egoísmo y mal, tienen su sangre mala, manchada –dijo a gritos y furica Katara.

-SI KATARA SOMOS PERVERSOS, CRUELE INCLUSO ENTRE LO NUESTROS COMO DICE AANG Y ES POR ESO QUE NO PUEDE BAJAR LA GUARDIA Y ME ALEGRA QUE AL FIN HALLAS ADMITIDO QUE NO CONFIAS EN MI –dijo a gritos y saliendo del templo, dejando el silencio.

-Katara creo que te pasas con chispitas, después de todo él tiene razón –sentencio Toph con calma.

-Pero el comenzó todo, no tenía por qué gritarle a Aang y recordarnos como nos traiciono –se excusó la maestra agua inmediatamente.

-¿Nos traiciono? Si no mal recuerdo aun no éramos aliados princesita y si traiciono a alguien fue a ti – dijo con enojo.

-Puuuf yo no soy la mala…Es solo que él me altera con su ahh – dijo saliendo de ahí.

-Vaya que él tiene influencia en Katara –dijo Sokka como si fuera cualquier cosa y ganándose una mira de Aang.

Esa mujer lo ponía de malas, defendiendo a su novio como si el no pudiera hacerlo soló, y al fin le confeso la verdad, no confía en él de seguro por eso había estado con él todos esos meses para tenerlo vigilado, claro todo era fingido, Azula tenía razón los maestros agua son manipuladores y tramposos, sin valores, solo una persona así podría jugar con los sentimientos de un hombre, se decía mientras caminaba por el bosque, pero fue jalado del brazo, a lo que respondió con un ataque de fuego control , el que fue fácilmente esquivado por su oponente.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Acaso me querías quemar? –dijo sorprendida Katara

-No digas estupideces, si me llegas por la espalda sin aviso que esperas, que te abrace, te recuerdo que la Nación del fuego me está buscando. MI PADRE LE PUSO PRECIO A MI CABEZA, así que no te creas tan importante, no tenía idea de que fueras tú, pero como soy un traidor qué más da, cree lo que quieras – dijo entre gritos.

-¿Entonces no soy especial para ti? –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Como podría serlo una maestra agua.

-No, no me hagas esto, tu eres la que me insulto y grito frente a todos, la que me humillo frente a .. nuestra familia –tomándola de los hombros- La que juega conmigo y me hace sentir especial mientras pasa la noche con su novio, así que no me vengas con idioteces como esas – mientras la miraba con los ojos llenos de dolor.

-Yo, nunca jugaría contigo y humillarte menos, es solo que me hizo enojar que mencionaras cuando me traicionaste -pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Traición? No tienes derecho a hablar de eso, cuando tú… –incapaz de completar la frase, la soltó- No importa, solo entiende que jamás te quemaría intencionalmente, yo mejor que nadie conoce el dolor que causa el fuego –tocándose la cicatriz y dándolo la espalda.

-Zuko, yo no hice nada con Aang, solo me quede en su habitación de verdad, incluso le pedí que me dejara sola, que me sentía incomoda –tratando de brindarle explicaciones no pedidas, como si realmente le hubiera traicionado de alguna manera.

-No te pregunte nada, es tu novio es normal –con voz de fastidio.

-Lo que paso esa noche, las cosas que me dijiste me gustaron, me hiciste sentir especial, mujer, me gustas Zuko – le susurro mientras lo abrazaba por atrás.

-Deja de jugar, porque me mientes, oí cuando le decías a Aang que no te gustaba –zafándose del abrazo y mirándola de frente- Te hace gracias jugar así con un pobre hombre que no tiene nada –tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza.

-No pude decirle que me gusta su amigo, además tú tiene a esa chica tenebrosa y paridad, de cabello negro y lindo –dio con un poco de dolor debido al agarre.

-Ella y yo terminamos, no le importaba hacerme sentir mal y prefiero su Nación antes que yo y eso lo respeto, además tu realmente me gustas… pero está mal, lo sé y en verdad me esforcé por no .. –pero no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpido por los labios de Katara a lo que él correspondió soltando el agarre de su mano y tomando con fuerza su cintura acercándola él, intensificando el beso que tuvo que ser cortado por la falta de aire.

-¿Y ahora? – dijo él con firmeza.

-Ahora eres mío –le susurró al oído volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios de manera gentil.

-No voy a poder soportar verte con Aang –tomando su cintura como si por derecho ya fuese de él- Que te bese, te acaricie, por favor no me pidas soportar eso.

-Zuko, déjamelo a mí, yo le diré – tomando su mano y colocándola cerca de su rostro para depositarle un beso.

-Eso me corresponde a mí, como hombre es mi deber, pero estas segura de esto- le dijo sujetando su barbilla forzándola a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Jamás he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida, estos meses me despertaba la ilusión de verte y no mis penas, esa ilusión que daba una alegría inmensa, déjame experimentarla el resto de mi vida –colocando su rostro sobre él pecho de su ahora amante- te lo ruego.

-Tú no tienes que suplicar nada, con pedirlo basta, pero en una semana le diré a Aang lo que sucede –mientras besaba sus manos- Es mejor volver con los demás o vendrán a buscarnos –depositándole un último beso en esos labios que fueron su tortura por meses.

Regresaron al templo y se reunieron con los demás, pero el camino les pareció tan corto, entre besos y caricias llegaron a su destino donde debían fingir de nuevo.

-Chicos, me disculpo por lo anterior, Sokka quizá tengas razón, merecemos un descanso, todos estamos estresados y eso no le hace bien a nuestra familia –dijo sonriendo por la felicidad.

-Pero a donde podríamos ir –cuestiono el chico de la tribu agua.

-A las Islas Ember –respondió Zuko rápidamente- Allá la familia real tiene una casa abandonada, es un lugar hermoso y podríamos entrenar ahí, así como descansar ir a nadar.

-¿Pero es buena idea? ¿Si va tu familia? –dijo Sokka confundido.

-Descuida desde que mi madre nadie va, te aseguro que es el lugar ideal.

-Zuko, dudo que sea buena idea, te están buscando y podrían atraparnos, quien sabe que te haría tu padre si caes en sus manos –dijo con gesto de temor y una voz temblorosa.

-Me subestimas Katara, no pasara, además ustedes son maestros del disfraz, Aang me conto sus hazañas, solo consigamos buenos desfases y listo –mirándola amablemente.

-Entonces no se diga más, a empacar para salir mañana a la casa de chispitas – dijo Toph levantones y seguida de los demás-


End file.
